Ensayos sobre la rabia
by Demona 0
Summary: La rabia vibra en el ambiente, la rabia respira rabia, se contagia con la rapidez del odio . Hiere, duele y se extiende por los insondables corazones del mundo mágico. Harry Potter, la Dam Gris, Andrómeda Black, Peter Pettigrew
1. Rabia

_" … Debo encontrarlos y destruirlos, y luego he de ir en busca de la séptima parte del alma de Voldemort, la parte que todavía está en su cuerpo , y matarlo. Y si por el camino me encuentro con Severus Snape-añadió-, mejor para mí, peor para él," (Harry Potter, H.B.P)_

**ENSAYO SOBRE LA RABIA**

La rabia es un remolino caliente que se condensa dentro del estómago y amenaza con desbordarlo todo. Es una tensión interna que te obliga a apretar las mandíbulas para no gritar al mundo que intuías que esto pasaría y nadie te escuchó.

La rabia es frustración, impotencia, odio extremo que opaca la mente ante una única obsesión que se repite una y otra vez en tu cabeza; la de encontrar a Snape, la de hacerle pagar su traición. Es un frío que insensibiliza los músculos; un desazón del alma que somatiza el cuerpo y hace que los ojos de aneguen en lágrimas que tan solo el orgullo te impedirá derramar, porque eres El Elegido, un hombre por y para Dumbledore y a su memoria consagras tu aparente entereza

La rabia es una montaña rusa de sentimientos, significa pasar del puro nervio que guía tus acciones a momentos de depresión durante los que te autoconvences de que todo está perdido; que sin Dumbledore no existirá victoria que merezca la pena

La rabia vibra en el ambiente, la rabia respira rabia, se contagia con la rapidez del odio. Conquista cada partícula de tu ser, de la locura que nubla tu juicio y te empuja a iniciar un viaje suicida en pos de almas de magia oscura; aún cuando tienes la sensación de que hay algo que se te escapa, retazos de la historia que se perdieron con su muerte y que son la clave final de este laberinto de búsquedas y aparentes hallazgos.

La rabia te ancla en el pasado, te obliga a revivir aquella noche fatídica en la que la única esperanza del mundo mágico fue traicionada por una mano amiga. La rabia también dispara la imaginación hacia un futuro en el que la venganza será llevada a cabo; hasta el momento en que tu varita apunte hacia aquel agujero oscuro en el que debería estar su corazón y tus labios pronuncien, con paciencia delirante, la maldición imperdonable. Porque la rabia es justicia salvaje, sueños a quemarropa, tristeza infinita, contradicción perpetua.

La rabia es dolor que proporciona alivio a esa sensación de soledad que, una vez más, amaga con arrasar en tu vida.

La rabia es un sentimiento superfluo que rige tu camino pero no te conducirá a nada porque al fin y al cabo la rabia es, simplemente, rabia.

_

* * *

_

_Nunca imaginé que escribiría una historia con Harry como protagonista, pero aquí está. Simplemente empecé a escribir sobre la rabia (podríamos decir en un intento de terapia mientras iba en el Metro) y me di cuenta que todo lo escrito era aplicable a Potter. Dudé en publicarla porque al principio no me gustaba demasiado, pero según la he ido leyendo me he ido convenciendo. Además, en Madrid vuelve a llover XDD_

_Pd: La historia se refiere a la venganza contra Snape porque opino que en estos momentos está más obsesionado y le odia más que a Voldemort_


	2. Más allá de la Muerte

**Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling. Gracias JK por desbordar mi imaginación **

**La Dama Gris- Más allá de la muerte**

La rabia es un vagar eterno por los pasillos de un castillo palpitante. Es el rencor disfrazado de melancolía.

La luz incandescente de unos ojos que amaron hasta el delirio.

Es el perdurar, hasta el fin de los días, en un vacío plateado; anhelando, desesperando, porfiando por el fin de los tiempos. Pues la rabia es el arrepentimiento a deshora, la lejana comprensión de que él, en el fondo no te quiso lo suficiente como para esperarte en este limbo infinito que se encuentra más allá de la muerte, más allá de la vida

Es condenarse a la soledad porque a Salazar no le dio miedo cruzar el umbral final y tú te quedaste aquí con tu amor, tu odio y tu rabia, tríada mágica que arrullará a tu alma por siempre jamás.

_Asquerosamente corto, lo se, pero las palabras tiempo libre son para mí ecos lejanos de pasados tiempos y las historias pican y hay que sacarlas de una aunque sea en 4 líneas._

_Hay que agradecer a Toxic el que me ofreciera la idea de hacer una serie sobre la rabia. Este mini episodio se lo dedico a Wilkilen , simplemente por existir (quisiera haberte dedicado algo más elaborado)_


	3. Black hole

Esto es un fanfiction así que fácilmente se deduce que los personajes no me pertenecen

**Black Hole **

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black_

_I see my red door and it has been painted black_

_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts_

_It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black_

_(Paint it black, The Rolling Stones)_

La noche era tan oscura como la luz de la claraboya lo permitía; la soledad únicamente acompañada por el tabaco y la música mientras la gran Andrómeda Black se ahogaba perdida en una pequeña buhardilla del mundo muggle sin nada mejor que hacer que fumar caladas de rabia, aspirar el humo de la injusticia para sentir cómo se expandía en su interior el odio visceral a la imposición de tener que elegir entre su familia y su vida como si fueran cosas distintas. Ahora se encontraba ahí, humillada y vencida como nunca, rechazada, repudiada por quienes tendrían que amarla, embargada por el miedo lacerante de tener que recomenzar una vida lejos de todo aquello que conocía porque había cometido la solemne estupidez de enamorarse y creer que sería para siempre.

Ted la había recibido con cierto asombro ante su historia, palabras de consuelo y juramentos de que todo iría bien; le abrió la puerta roja de su buhardilla; condensación de un mundo que no entendía, de un micro universo repleto de extraños objetos que Ted, pacientemente, se había esforzado en enseñarle a utilizar. Promesas de días de leche y miel, de noches de amor consumado que se habían esfumado cuando Ted tuvo que volver a sus obligaciones de clases en la universidad y trabajos mal pagados. Cotidianidades ajenas que fueron suficientes para que la duda y el miedo hicieran presa de su caos. Lo que había sido una decisión por amor se estaba transformando en rabia inquieta y profunda, extrañamente combinada con un principio de depresión que la obligaban a encerrarse en la oscuridad que desde siempre la había acompañado desde su apellido

El silencio la ahogaba, tenía que hacer algo para no caer, encontrar un asidero que la llevara al olvido y con movimientos sonámbulos se dirigió al… ¿Cómo lo llamaba Ted? A, sí, gramófono. Un jazz comenzó a sonar, la música expandiéndose por toda la habitación, calando hasta el alma, transformando desasosiego y angustia en melancolía, en esa dulce dejadez que adormece los sentidos hasta que, de repente, tan abruptamente como lo hizo su anterior vida, la aguja de tocadiscos saltó enmudeciendo todo, devolviéndola a la soledad de sus pensamientos que desbordaban los diques ficticios de paz, devolviéndola al miedo, a la vieja rabia, antigua como la ancestral casa de los Black, parásito escatológico , enfermedad congénita para la que no existe alivios ni placebos; la ironía hecha sentimiento porque al fin y al cabo sus padres no podían desheredarla del todo, siempre quedaría ese odio de baja intensidad que durante generaciones acompañaba a su familia, igual que la pureza, igual que la magia, igual que la fría elegancia que compartía con unas hermanas a las que ya nunca vería crecer . Obsesiones que rumiaba su mente hasta que Ted apareció por la puerta roja, inundando la habitación con la luz del descansillo, alejando el silencio, llenando el vacío con su presencia

-¿Qué haces a oscuras?

Andrómeda le miró con esa expresión indescifrable, analizando su figura a contraluz, su mano descansando sobre el interruptor que con un simple movimiento pondría fin a la oscuridad y con una cálida sonrisa olvidada contestó

- Espero a que llegue mi luz

_

* * *

Wenas!!_

_Espero poder ofrecer una imagen diferente de Andrómeda; todo lo que he leído sobre ella la retrata como a alguien duro y rebelde, no es que esté en contra de esa visión pero supongo que el abandonar absolutamente todo lo que conoces por amor y con una mínima oportunidad de volver a estar con tu familia debe ser muy duro y tener sus consecuencias._

_Espero que os haya gustado_


	4. De todo lo visible y lo invisible

Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto por pura diversión, ojalá ganara dinero!!

Otro ensayo sobre la rabia en el que la rabia no se ve a simple vista pero existe

**DE TODO LO VISIBLE Y LO INVISIBLE**

La superficie silenciosa del espejo se oculta tras el vaho y tú, pacientemente, restriegas la manga de tu túnica hasta abrir una ventana en la que se intuyen contornos difusos entre los que te pierdes observando, buscándote.

Estudias tus rasgos, analizas, divides, fraccionas tu ser intentando retener tu imagen para evitar volverte invisible porque la sensación de que estas desapareciendo crece en ti: siempre a la sombra de los demás, un actor sin diálogo, un mero atrezzo en tu propia vida. Pero sólo encuentras a un adolescente gordito y de ojos acuosos, a una rata asustada que finge ser un león. Al compañero de cuarto de Black, a "ese" que siempre va con James, al que se sienta en el tercer pupitre de la derecha en encantamientos junto con Remus Lupin. Eres la humillación de ser conocido como Colagusano por aquellos que deberían estimarte, para los profesores supones un Pettigrew pronunciado con decepción, posees todos los nombres del mundo menos el de Peter

Miras el espejo y ves la nada deformada por los juegos de luces de las ahora oscilantes velas por el retumbar de feroces golpes sobre la puerta y los gritos de pánico de James. Y renuncias a encontrarte para dejar pasar a un torbellino de gafas y pelo alborotado que masculla cosas acerca de los idiotas que tardan siglos en el baño y a los que no les importa que su destino se dirima en una única cita con Lily

Cuando entras en la habitación ves que Sirius sigue tumbado en la cama todavía a medio vestir, despreocupado e indolente, al parecer algo aburrido porque sigue tu recorrido con un brillo de diversión en la mirada

Joder colagusano, hay que ver lo que tardas. Y yo que te creía eyaculador precoz

Y su carcajada perruna es coreada por James desde el baño

Bajas la cabeza abochornado, incapaz de ofrecer una explicación, intentando dar con esa réplica genial que nunca llega, pero cuando Lupin murmura un cansado "dejadle en paz" sin ni tan siquiera levantar los ojos del libro sientes cómo la rabia se acumula en la garganta y cosquillea en el lagrimal, amenazando con desbordarlo todo. Pero una vez más callas lo que deberías gritar y con un mustio "Os espero abajo" huyes de tus acostumbradas batallas sin luchas en las que siempre es tu orgullo el único perdedor

Pero no te diriges hacia la entrada del castillo, prefieres perderte entre ideas y pasillos, vagando errante como un fantasma más

Hace tiempo que notas que el acecho de los ojos de Snape te acompaña en tus recorridos por Hogwarts. Hubiera sido muy fácil ponerle fin a esta persecución, bastaría ofrecerle la excusa a Sirius para que lanzara sobre Quejicus un hechizo de conjuntivitis para dragones pero te callas, proteges el secreto porque sospechas que últimamente es la mirada de Snape la que te mantiene aferrado a la existencia. Son esos ojos profundos e inexpresivos lo que absorben la nada en la que te estás convirtiendo. Hace días que compartís soledades en silencio pero parece que hoy Snape ha escogido romper vuestro pacto tácito y se deshace de las sombras que le crean-pelo, ojos, alma negros-para susurrar tu atención.

Absurdamente sientes un miedo primitivo, visceral, una especie de presentimiento que te engulle y que te insta a correr. Sin embargo él permanece tranquilo ante ti rumiando tras su sonrisa las palabras que te harán estremecer

Sé cómo te sientes

Sin apenas saber qué hacer buscas la tranquilidad del tacto nudoso de tu varita .Joder, joder, piensas con histeria. Es todo tan podidamente absurdo… ahí estás, jugando a los enigmas con un enemigo al que adoptaste como propio mientras el sol de invierno entra a raudales por los ventanales

Tratas de controlar la respiración, alerta ante cualquier gesto de Snape aún sabiendo que estás perdido de antemano, pero él se limita a repetir su mantra pronunciando cada sílaba con exasperante lentitud

Sé cómo te sientes

No explica nada pero la compresión se va filtrando en ti. Snape también es invisible, se funde con Hogwarts, anónimo y solitario, especialmente desde que su extraña amistad con Lily terminó. Simplemente le miras, porque es lo único que puedes ofrecer, ni palabras ni preguntas, tan sólo existencia

Él parece entender el significado de tu inmovilidad porque reanuda su monólogo

Sin embargo existen opciones. Estaré en cabeza de puerco, si sientes curiosidad pásate, pero sólo servirá para hoy, si no apareces la oportunidad te será negada

No es una amenaza, ni tan siquiera una invitación. Es una información que te deja aferrado a una varita y con la mente a oscuras en un pasillo iluminado.

El camino hacia Hogsmeade es un paisaje pintado de nieve y bufandas agitadas por el viento, es el sonido de las botas quebrando el hielo resbaladizo. Las mejillas abrasadas por el frío, la cabeza en constante ebullición por muchas dudas y pocas respuestas. Observas a tus amigos avanzar y jugar como cachorros de una pequeña manada y te prometes que cuando lleguéis al pueblo les contarás la extraña actuación de Snape, al fin y al cabo ellos son mucho más inteligentes que tú y sabrán qué hacer. Pero nada más entrar por la calle mayor James desaparece en pos de unos ojos verdes que parecen estar esperándole

Sirius por su parte propone las 3 escobas mientras con la mirada promete a Lupin intimidad y gemidos compartidos en el cuarto de baño. Remus se lame los labios lentamente, hipnotizado, y con esfuerzo, casi remunente, gira la cabeza hacia ti para preguntarte condescendiente si les acompañas a tomar algo. Inventas excusas poco creíbles y te despides con la única compañía de unas palmaditas agradecidas de Sirius Tres son multitud, es algo que aprendiste hace mucho, cuando creías que seríais amigos para siempre y que nada podría separaros. No tuviste en cuenta esa cosa llamada amor que hace del mundo un lugar de dos

Inmóvil en mitad de Hogsmeade, observando cómo todos se alejan, quieres gritar miradme, estoy aquí, no permitáis que desaparezca, se supone que soy vuestro amigo, pero la única respuesta que encuentras es la soledad. Más asfixiante ahora que no tienes a dónde ir… ¿O quizás sí? Las palabras de Snape resuenan en tu cabeza. Son un misterio a resolver, el enigma que te llevará triunfante hasta tus amigos. Los secretos de slytherin a tu alcance, el reconocimiento en las miradas admiradas de los merodeadores

Huyes del gentío, de la comodidad cálida de los cuerpos de los otros, para adentrarte por las callejuelas paralelas que te conducen hasta la salida del pueblo donde te espera Snape bajo el chirriar del cartel de "Cabeza de puerco". Juntos os aventuráis en ese pub en el que todo parece sórdido menos el hombre que se sienta en el taburete de madera como si de un trono se tratara. Todo en él respira elegancia, prestigio pero curiosamente no se le siente inapropiado para el local, es como un depredador se que confunde con el entorno, adaptativo, peligroso.

Snape hace las presentaciones apresuradas

Este es Lucius Malfoy, no sé si le recuerdas del colegio, se graduó hace unos años, era prefecto de slytherin

Y a una orden muda de Malfoy Snape desaparece del lugar abandonándote a su escrutinio .Bajo su mirada gris te sientes insignificante y extrañamente sólido, como un insecto atrapado en ámbar

Estudia tus rasgos, analiza, divide, fracciona tu ser en el interin de su hipnótico parpadeo. Legrimancia, piensas con alarma y cierta sorpresa ante tus conocimientos de magia oscura, pero antes de poder cerrar las compuertas de tu mente Lucius rompe la conexión y su sonrisa péndula sobre ti como una serpiente a punto de atacar

Interesante, ahora seré yo quien te muestre algo

Su varita traza dibujos imposibles que hacen aparecer unos ojos rojos que te miran desde el vacío de tu mente. Te miran y muestran un poder apabullante, una inmensidad que jamás pudiste imaginar

Él es mi amo, aquel te concederá cada deseo que guardes en ti ¿Quieres conocerle?

Sí- Susurras mientras te ahogas en esos obscenos charcos de sangre. No existe la posibilidad de negación, la voluntad se escapa como jirones de humo de entre tus manos. Él lo sabe todo sobre ti, conoce , comprende cada sueño, cada anhelo y te los promete todos por el módico precio de la sumisión más absoluta y no te importa porque siempre fuiste vasallo de todos y nunca obtuviste nada a cambio

Malfoy deposita sobre tus manos temblorosas un mohoso corcho. La sensación se estar siendo arrastrado por un gancho que tira de tu ombligo te indica que era un traslador que te lleva hacia un destino desconocido, ineludible

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Las 3 escobas está abarrotada. Hace tanto calor que cada repisa y saliente del local ha desaparecido bajo gruesos abrigos y bufandas multicolor dando a las paredes un curioso aspecto acolchado. Todo es algarabía y espuma de cerveza que gotea hasta el suelo.

James se abre paso descaradamente hasta el rincón donde se encuentran sus amigos y se abalanza hacia Sirius para darle un beso baboso en la mejilla que sabe que le hará enfadar

Qué pasa- Comenta un molesto Sirius mientras de limpia la mejilla con ademán infantil- ¿finalmente Evans ha decidido que pasa de ti? No me extraña- termina con maldad

James simplemente se encoge de hombros - Dijo que había quedado con sus amigas para comprar nosequé y como no tenía a nadie con quien quedarme he venido a molestar un poco- añade con una sonrisa traviesa- Y hablando de molestias¿dónde está Colagusano?- y enfatiza su pregunta mirando alrededor

- Ni idea, no le hemos visto en todo el día

Desapareció nada más llegar al pueblo¿No le habéis notado algo raro? – y la inquietud de Remus cala en los otros dos.

Bueno, últimamente parece preferir estar a solas - Admite James pasándose inconscientemente las manos por el pelo, alborotándolo más si cabe

Bah, lo que necesita es una tía que le quite las penas- Comenta con indolencia Sirius, Y súbitamente inspirado se gira hacia James -, ey cornamenta¿por qué no haces que Evans engañe a alguna amiga para que salga con él?

No creo que ese sea el problema- un muy pensativo Remus se frotaba la barbilla - quizás deberíamos preguntarle si le pasa algo

Pero la idea quedó opacada por las sendas miradas de terror que le dirigieron Sirius y James

Ni loco

Joder lunático, eso son cosas de chicas¡¿Pretendes que le cojamos de la manita y le preguntemos sobre sus sentimientos?!

El grito de Sirius hace que algunas cabezas se vuelvan hacia él y muchas chicas lancen risitas coquetas. Justo cuando se vuelve para "sugerir" de malos modos que se ocupen de sus propios asuntos atisba a Peter a través de los ventanales

Un muy pálido Colagusano llega a su lado casi con timidez, como pidiendo permiso para acercar una silla a la mesa. Está cubierto de nieve y con manos temblorosas se frota compulsivamente el antebrazo izquierdo

Me resbalé con el hielo- Aclara atropelladamente anticipándose a las miradas interrogativas de sus amigos

Joder colagusano, mira que eres torpe

Pero la mirada severa de Remus y un codazo mal disimulado de James hace que Sirius gruña por lo bajo y cambie de conversación para intentar sonsacar a James los detalles de su cita con Lily gracias a la infalible técnica Black de poner ojitos de cachorro a la vez que dice –vaaaamos Cornamenta.

James se resiste hasta que finalmente se lanza hacia un relato pormenorizado de cada segundo que ha pasado junto a Lily. Y así pasó la tarde, entre risas y burlas Ninguno recayó en que Peter sólo se quitó en abrigo en la oscuridad segura del dormitorio

Nadie es sabio a los 17. No hay que buscar culpables. Los merodeadores pudieron haber dicho algo, hacer notar a Peter que estaban preocupados por él pero nunca pensaron que el asunto sería tan grabe. Por su parte Peter debería haber pedido ayuda, pero fue su propia inseguridad la que le arrastró. Buscaba ser visto y unos ojos rojos le devolvieron la mirada aprovechando miedos e inseguridades, algo que posiblemente también pasó con Snape.

Me ha agradado el otorgar una personalidad a Peter que vaya más allá del de la rata traicionera, eso sí he terminado hasta las narices de la historia XDD

Y ahora necesito vuestra ayuda, el fic resulta algo lineal por lo que no sé si poner la parte de la conversación Snape a modo de flasback cuando se dirige a Cabeza de Puerco ¿Qué sugerís?


End file.
